He Does Love You
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Some days were worse than others for Norway when it seemed as if Iceland did not love his brother at all, but thankfully, some one was there to convince him otherwise. *Deanon from the Hetalia Kink Meme on Dreamwidth.*


Some days were worse than others.

Lukas came home with the tell tale sign of tears in his eyes and the almost droopy gait of one who has been rejected one too many times.

Feli almost seemed like he could sense the pain in his lover without even moving from the stove at first.

His heart caught in his throat at the thought of his strong and brave lover being in pain as he pulled the finished pasta off of the stove and turned the burner off; dinner could wait.

Feliciano stepped forward to wrap his small arms around Lukas's waist and bury his face lightly against his lover's soft neck as he ushered him over to the couch.

"What happened?" Feliciano murmured with the slightest tang of worried sadness sneaking into his voice.

"I-Nothing happened." Lukas muttered to hide his pain despite how clearly sad he was.

"Did the meeting go well? Was Iceland there?" Feliciano still felt the need to refer to the younger brother of Norway's by his country name as he wasn't quite close to him yet.

"The meeting went well. Emil was there." Norway's voice fell flat while his breath hitched in a hidden sob.

Feli knew that Emil must have denied Lukas the right to call him brother after having insisted that he was too busy to spend time with his older brother in the past few weeks as Lukas had not said "Brother" or "my brother."

"It will be okay. You know, sometimes Lovi can be mean to me, but he doesn't really mean it." Feli murmured softly to his boyfriend as he ran his fingers gently through his hair.

"But he still refuses to call me, big brother, and has been ignoring me." Lukas let his guard down as he cradled Feliciano closer.

"He is still a teenager and very confused." Feli murmured, "He'll call you, big brother again."  
Feliciano hated the fact that his boyfriend's brother could unknowingly crumble the man that Feli loved after appearing so cold for so long.

"He won't." Lukas was one thing if not stubborn.

"Emil loves you as little brothers do. He may struggle with telling you that he cares, but he still does." Feliciano murmured.

"He refuses to spend time with me." Lukas added, sharply.

"Iceland may just be busy, and he'll ask to hang out with you when he isn't. We all get busy sometimes." Feliciano murmured calmly as he thought back to the days that he was buried in work and could not leave their office to spend the day with Norway though usually it was due to his tendency to procrastinate while Norway finished his paperwork a little each day.

"Are you sure?" The last word may sound sharp like an accusation once spoken out loud, but Feliciano could read the worry there.

"I'm positive. How about I fix us up some Gelato for dessert?" Feli truly believed in the comforting powers of Gelato and sweets much to many's surprise.

Lukas let go of his boyfriend at that as he watched the younger man hum as he pulled out all of the ingredients for chocolate Gelato and remembered that the Italian insisted that all meals had to be made with love and therefore pushed worries to the back of his mind as he cooked.

The Norwegian moved over to the table to set it while his boyfriend worked on dessert and wondered at how he'd met such a sweet and loving man such as Feliciano or had even interested him enough for the man to ask him out all of that time ago.

He smiled slightly as he listened to the song that Feliciano hummed, cheerily, before the Italian pronounced dessert done.

"Let's eat it now!" Feli chirped despite his boyfriend's grumble that it was dessert not dinner and that dinner should be eaten first.

Feliciano beamed before he chose to pout so cutely that Lukas gave in on the psuedo fight in favor of enjoying the chocolate Gelato that his boyfriend had so kindly whipped up.

Truly, the Gelato combined with Feliciano's soothing words were enough to calm the Norwegian down and leave him much happier even though their dinner ended up cold when they went to eat it.


End file.
